Feuer frei!
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Recueil de ficlets, dans un UA post-apocalyptique. NEW! "Kidd sourit, amer. L'oiseau ne bougeait plus, une aile brûlée. Il le posa sur son établi, se penchant pour mieux regarder les dégâts causés par la pluie. "
1. Bouffeur de chiens

Welcome mes chatons sur ce recueil de ficlets, qui sans reprendre les mêmes personnages d'un chapitre à l'autre, se situe dans le même univers. J'me suis dit que c'était mieux de simplement les regrouper ici plutôt que flooder...

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece n'est pas à moi, et c'est une nouvelle tellement inédite qu'on en est tous sur le cul. Moi y compris.

Settings: Ceci est un UA, plus ou moins apocalyptique. Pour remettre le compteur des âges à niveau, si Perona a six ans, Moria doit avoir la trentaine. Grosso Modo.

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

N/A: Mes amis, je vous remercie d'être là et de ne pas avoir fui en voyant Moria dans les personnages. Maintenant, je pense qu'il serait bon de vous inculquer quelques notions de survie, parce que votre instinct m'a tout l'air défaillant. Fuyez pauvres fous! ...Ou restez, et on sera tous amis! :'D

* * *

**Bouffeur de chiens**

Dehors, il pleuvait. Ça faisait un moment que la pluie avait arrêté d'être juste de l'eau. Pas un être dehors n'aurait essayé de braver l'acide qui déferlait en trombe. Les plus cyniques disaient qu'au moins, le son des clapotis n'était pas couvert par un concert de bombes. Le ciel était gris, mais ce n'était que routine un coin de bleu au-delà de la grisaille, lui, aurait étonné les foules. La ville aussi , ou les ruines qui en restaient, était grise, couverte des cendres des corps qui avaient brûlés lors de l'incendie des usines. Une crasse poisseuse régnait sur ces vieux restes d'humanité.

Moria se tenait éloigné des fenêtres, par peur qu'elles ne fondent, et qu'il ne reçoive une giclée brûlante qui le défigurerait. De la même façon, il se méfiait de la toiture qui ne résisterait plus longtemps, et avait planifié de la réparer quand le temps serait plus clément. Il roulait nerveusement entre ses longs doigts la dernière cigarette qui lui restait. Il doutait pouvoir en retrouver, mais plus il la tenait, plus il la voyait lui faire de l'œil. Il la porta à ses lèvres, sans pouvoir se résoudre à l'allumer. Il se mit à jouer avec son briquet, sans allumer la flamme, par peur de gâcher l'essence. Du coin de l'oeil, il regardait, la petite fille à ses pieds qui s'amusait avec un vieil ours en peluche élimé qu'il avait déniché. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'avait arraché au cadavre d'une gamine qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Malgré tout ce qui leur arrivait, il tentait, tant bien que mal de la protéger d'un monde bien trop cruel pour une enfant.

Perona avait été ravie quand elle l'avait vu rentrer avec le jouet dans ses bras. Du haut de ses six ans, elle avait décrété qu'il s'appellerait Kumaci. Elle babillait autour de lui, lui servant un thé imaginaire, le grondant aussi parfois. Quand elle boudait, c'était à lui que Moria devait s'adresser pour présenter ses excuses, qu'elle finissait toujours par accepter d'une petite moue dédaigneuse. Petit à petit, Kumaci était devenu un membre de leur famille, construite de bric et de broc, comme le cabanon bancal qui leur servait d'abri. La peluche distrayait la fillette lors des moments où son ventre gargouillait, se crispait, et où Moria se trouvait désemparé, sans rien à lui donner pour calmer sa faim. Il fouillait minutieusement les poubelles, les appartements vides à la recherche de conserves, et plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile d'en trouver. Il avait fini par se résigner à laisser Perona seule lors de ses recherches, lui faisant promettre de ne pas sortir, de n'ouvrir la porte qu'à lui et à personne d'autre, sous aucun prétexte.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Perona, lui avait fait chauffer une boîte de raviolis. Lui, il avait déjà mangé, les restes d'un chien. Sur le coup, il avait eu envie de vomir, et puis, il s'y était habitué. On s'habitue à tout, surtout à l'horreur.

Finalement, il avait craqué. La fumée glissait le long de sa gorge, pour s'infiltrer, sinueuse, dans ses poumons. Il avait envie de pleurer, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus fumer après cette clope, parce que son odeur, les gestes qu'il faisait, lui rappelaient trop comment était sa vie d'autrefois. Il la regrettait, désespérait à l'idée de ne s'être jamais rendu compte dans quel sorte de paradis il vivait. Et, dans les cendres, il avait trouvé Perona.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était trop jeune, mais c'est elle qui lui permettait de tenir. C'est elle qui, en riant, pleurant, jouant, lui proclamait que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, car elle était elle-même un brin d'espoir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être son père pour qu'elle le considère comme tel, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait senti qu'on lui vouait une abnégation sans bornes. Alors, lorsque ses grands yeux gris se mouillaient de larmes, il était prêt à la consoler, l'entourer de ses bras que les autres trouvaient trop grands, trop pâles, trop effrayants. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, avec ses dents pointues, ses cheveux violets, sa silhouette décharnée, ses tatouages en forme de croix sur le visage. Elle le croyait capable de soulever des montagnes, et quelque part au fond de lui, il se demandait si, en effet, il ne le ferait pas pour elle. Elle lui avait parlé, avec son babil d'enfant, de sa famille, de sa chambre, de ses jouets. Il avait été mal à l'aise, tout le long de son récit, incapable de lui assurer pareil environnement, mais elle l'avait rassuré, dégageant ses drôles de bouclettes roses de son visage pour mieux planter son regard dans le sien, lui disant qu'il valait mieux que tout ça.

Une bombe s'est faite entendre au loin. Perona a sursauté, serré Kumaci un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle a fermé les yeux, s'est recroquevillée un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Papa...J'ai peur. »

Moria s'est penché sur elle, l'a doucement étreint. Et puis, il a posé ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour lui mentir dans un murmure paternel :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bientôt fini. »


	2. Bouffeur d'hommes

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance/ un peu de Drama aussi

Pairing: Cavendish (Hakuba)/Bartolomeo

N/A: Merci Emo.16, Elena, Ringo et Griby pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur! Sur ce, attention aux risques de spoil si vous ne suivez pas les scans et n'êtes pas au courant de l'existence d'Hakuba.

* * *

**Bouffeur d'hommes**

Un vent glacial soufflait sur les cendres, les dispersant dans de grands nuages gris. Le crépuscule, loin d'ambrer les façades des immeubles vides, les rendait plus froids encore. Cavendish, avec sa chemise crasseuse, frissonna. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, se mettre au chaud près du feu, caresser tendrement la plume de son chapeau et se souvenir. Les jours heureux, ceux où les femmes l'aimaient, où, d'un geste, il pouvait combler ou briser une flopée de cœurs, lui semblaient cruellement loin. Il n'en avait pas recroisé une seule depuis tout ce qui était arrivé.

Ça avait commencé par une petite étincelle. Il était paisiblement installé sur son lit, une demoiselle entre ses bras, deux autres à ses pieds. La télé gazouillait gentiment dans le salon, rediffusant un vieil épisode de L'Homme qui valait trois milliards. Un flash spécial avait interrompu le programme mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le mois suivant, avait eu lieu le premier bombardement, incendiant les usines, détruisant les cités. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'étonner que déjà, il se retrouvait à la rue, sans savoir où aller. Il errait, hagard, contemplant de ses grands yeux bleus les murs lézardés, les magasins pillés. Le ciel s'assombrissant, il avait trouvé abri dans une ruine, et avait pu alors observer le spectacle d'un homme tristement dévoré par la pluie. Il s'était endormi à même le sol, en position fœtale, l'estomac vide. Le lendemain il n'avait plus faim. Ses mains étaient sales, pleines de sang. Il avait fermé les yeux, rouvert, mais ses doigts étaient toujours aussi souillées.

Il s'était senti terriblement seul. Et puis, un de ces jours où on est plus vide que d'habitude, il avait rencontré Bartolomeo. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, le trouvait trop vulgaire. Et puis, peu à peu, ils avaient obtenu une sorte de respect mutuel. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, mais pour lui-même, dans un recoin de son cerveau, il se disait que Bart' était un type bien, et qu'au fond, il devait tenir à lui. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, à fumer quand ils trouvaient de quoi s'en rouler une, à parler parfois, ou, quand il ne pleuvait pas, à explorer les décombres à la recherche d'un cadavre dont le vert voulait être certain de sa mort, et si tel était le cas, lui donner des funérailles dignes de ce nom, dans la terre infertile désormais. Il avait d'abord cru à la recherche d'une petite amie, lui qui en avait des tonnes, mais il s'était avéré que le corps en question était celui d'un homme. Il n'avait pas posé plus de questions, et l'aidait simplement.

Ce soir, une fois de plus, ils avaient fouillé en vain. Bartolomeo avait l'air soulagé, respirait encore un peu d'espoir. À cette heure-ci, ils avaient l'habitude de rentrer chacun de leur côté, se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Cavendish s'était trouvé un endroit presque confortable, qu'il aménageait au fur et à mesure de ses balades, rapportant du mobilier sans propriétaire. Il avait même une cave qui lui permettait de s'abriter des bombes. Quand il s'y réfugiait, le temps paraissait infiniment plus long, lui faisant croire que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'y endormir, de peur que, lors d'une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme, il aille se promener en plein bombardement. De même, il se réveillait toujours en sursaut lorsqu'il entendait la moindre goutte de pluie s'éclater contre le sol. Et puis, il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, il demanda à Bartolomeo si ils pouvaient passer la nuit tous les deux. Il ne disait ça qu'à ses conquêtes, celles dont il était certain qu'elles ne le laisseraient jamais sombrer dans le sommeil, trop occupés à flirter.

C'est comme ça, que tous les deux dans la cave, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour oublier les cris dehors. Il y faisait toujours sombre, et c'est à la lueur des bougies qu'ils s'étaient étreints. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils se sentaient bien, sans qu'ils ne s'interrogent sur leur promiscuité comme si c'était le déroulement naturel de leur amitié. Heureux, ils étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée.

Cavendish avait cru, tout ce temps, que Bartolomeo avait une sorte de barrière protectrice autour de lui, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Après tout, on le disait cannibale tant il se plaisait à détruire les hommes, sans qu'il ne s'en émeuve. Peut être était-ce pour ça, qu'au matin, lorsqu'il avait écarté les mèches vertes du visage tatoué, qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était figé dans une expression de surprise et de douleur. Puis, son regard dévia et il vit la chair répandue sur lui, ses mains rouges, son ventre gonflé comme après un bon repas.

« J'ai...J'ai mangé un homme... »

Il détourna la tête à temps pour ne pas vomir sur le corps mutilé. Lentement, il se releva, le pris contre lui, le ramena à la surface. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, et il creusa jusqu'à en saigner. Il embrassa les lèvres froides, puis déposa le cadavre dans sa tombe.

Il resta là, sans bouger, la nuit qui suivit. Quand il se mit à pleuvoir enfin, il se laissa s'écrouler pour mieux pleurer. L'eau le brûlait atrocement, il comprenait parfaitement qu'à ce stade, il mourrait. Mais il espérait que l'averse ne dure pas, pour qu'une lente agonie l'achève, voulant mieux expier sa faute.

« Je suis désolé... »


	3. Bouffeuse d'ongles

Rating: K+

Genre: Pour le coup, surtout Romance, et Drama pour l'ambiance toujours très gaie.

Pairing: Bonney/Vivi

N/A: Merci à Elena, Lea et Griby pour les reviews, patpat sur vos p'tites têtes! Je le redis, au cas où le doute subsisterait: c'est bien Cavendish qui a mangé Barto'.

Ah, et pour fêter la fin de Hide-and-Seek Game de MlleLauchan, vous avez droit à une petite apparition d'un de ses guests (okay, petite c'est même pas le mot, j'dirais plutôt minuscule, mais...Voilà.). Hum? C'était de la pub? Certes, mais d'la bonne.

* * *

**Bouffeuse d'ongles**

Bonney avait faim. Elle crevait la dalle, toujours. Même quand l'heure était à l'opulence, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle mange, qu'elle sente la nourriture peser dans son estomac, peu importe ce qu'elle avalait. La première fois qu'on la rencontrait, on la trouvait immanquablement belle, radieuse comme une supernova à elle seule. Et puis, on la voyait attablée, le dégoût qui venait se nicher dans les gorges serrées : les plus polis des hommes en avait vomi. On l'interrogeait alors, cherchant à deviner par quel étrange secret elle restait si fine. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais avait, au fond d'elle, une vague idée de ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle était boulimique. Boulimique de la vie, s'obligeant à vivre dans l'extrême, l'outrance, pour mieux la sentir. Ça l'épuisait, et les graisses qu'elle ingurgitait n'avaient pas le temps de se fondre dans sa masse que déjà, elle les brûlait dans un joyeux incendie.

Évidemment, elle ne le disait jamais. On n'y aurait pas cru un instant, de toute façon, seule la sacro-sainte Science aurait pu se prononcer, déclamer un verdict rempli de mots alambiqués pour faire croire qu'il était sérieux –plus il aurait été obscur, plus il aurait conquis les foules voulant camoufler leur ignorance– qui serait resté étranger à elle. Alors elle haussait les épaules, se mettait hors d'atteinte en récitant ce qui était devenu sa devise. « Il faut manger pour vivre, vivre pour manger. ». Cependant, elle aurait aimé avoir un compagnon de table. Les plats perdent leur saveur sans personne avec qui les commenter, tout comme ils ne peuvent créer de souvenirs d'une joyeuse conversation qu'on aurait pas vécue.

Elle repoussa son assiette vide loin d'elle. Son ventre grogna, furieux. Elle porta la main à sa bouche nerveusement, commença à grignoter la rognure d'un ongle. Depuis que les pluies avaient ravagé la ville, des larges cernes violets lui peignaient les yeux, ses cheveux délavés n'avaient plus leur couleur rose criarde, des poils poussaient le long de ses jambes et ses aisselles, mais le temps n'était plus à la coquetterie. Qui pouvait encore bien chercher à tomber amoureux ? Pourquoi continuer à vouloir séduire ? Elle avait renoncé à tout ça quand elle avait vu les hommes devenir fous. Des raids organisés dévalisaient les commerces fermés, au son des mitraillettes. Et puis, les mitraillettes sans munitions devenues inutiles, les lames plus tranchantes que jamais, les avaient remplacées. Désormais, même le silence était menaçant.

Comme toujours, elle était seule. L'abri qu'elle avait découvert était de toute manière trop étroit pour imaginer qu'un autre puisse y vivre. La solitude aurait pu lui peser, elle qui était si entourée autrefois. Elle aurait pu désespérer, craquer, tenter de se révolter. Pourtant, elle se sentait presque bien. Elle avait de longues conversations avec la dame qui hantait son esprit.

Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien quand est-ce qu'elle l'avait aperçue, mais ses yeux, ses grands yeux doux ne la lâchaient plus. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui lui donnait un air de vestale, des bijoux à l'air coûteux, certainement de bon goût bien que Bonney n'y connaisse pas grand chose, et riait, d'un rire cristallin, en grande discussion avec un blondinet qui ne cessait de lui lancer clins d'œils charmeurs et sourires entendus. Peut être qu'ils s'aimaient, l'affamée n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas osé venir l'accoster, pas par peur du type, simplement parce qu'elle avait compris, au premier regard, que cette fille était trop bien pour elle. Elle avait juste saisi, aux aguets, son nom : Vivi. Ça sonnait comme un surnom, un peu trop léger pour le prénom lourd de gosse de riche qu'elle avait imaginé. Pourtant, plus elle la contemplait, plus elle trouvait qu'il lui allait à merveille.

Vivi l'obligeait à se tenir correctement, elle qui avait jeté les manières aux oubliettes, par pur esprit de contradiction. Vivi l'obligeait à étouffer les jurons dans sa gorge, à susurrer des compliments à l'oreille du vent. Vivi, par sa présence fantôme lui faisait faire bien plus de choses qu'elle croyait impossible à réaliser pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Elle avait encore dans la poche une barre de chocolat, dont elle caressait tendrement l'emballage, maigre relief de son repas. Un coup de tonnerre lui fit relever la tête. Il allait encore pleuvoir, et bizarrement, ça ne l'émouvait plus. Les morts, qui lui paraissaient autrefois si cruelles, avaient fini, par leur nombre, par lui devenir abstraites. Elle commença à craquer le papier quand une voix lui parvint.

« S'il vous plaît... »

Face à elle, montant sur le tas de gravas où elle avait trouvé refuge, marchait la vestale. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, dans le même mouvement que sa robe. Bonney la trouva superbe, ne vit ne ses bras squelettiques, ni son visage creusé par la fatigue, parce qu'elle l'aimait.

« Puis-je...M'abriter avec vous ? Je vous en prie... »

La décolorée hocha la tête, subitement muette. Elle se serra un plus contre le mur pour lui permettre de s'installer, lui donna son chocolat dans une tendresse dont elle se croyait incapable. Elle la regarda s'endormir sur son épaule, étonnée qu'elle puisse faire confiance aussi vite à une inconnue. Un fin rideau de pluie lui cachait les immeubles désolés, et dans un dernier trésor d'imagination, Bonney réussit à se faire croire que ce n'était qu'une petite bruine de printemps.

Au fond, tout n'était pas perdu si les prêtresses, perdues dans ce monde trop boueux, étaient épargnées.


	4. Les Buveurs

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship, Romance si vous voulez le voir comme ça

Pairing: Franky/Robin

N/A: Tous mes remerciements à Emo.16, Elena et Ringo (x2) pour leurs reviews! Slurps sur vos faces. Avec ce chapitre, on rompt avec la tradition des titres en "Bouffeur de..."! J'espère qu'il ne vous en plaira pas moins, car après tout, le titre ne fait fait pas le moine.

* * *

**Les Buveurs**

Franky avait soif, terriblement soif. Il se sentait épuisé, harassé par cette journée morne et poussiéreuse qui s'était écoulée lentement, lui laissant le loisir de sentir chaque seconde avec l'angoisse du survivant. Il faisait chaud, lourd, comme si un orage se préparait. Lui-même empestait la sueur, et une nuées de moucherons s'attardaient autour des couleurs criardes de sa chemise hawaïenne. D'une main moite, il essuya son front dégoulinant, tenta de redresser ses cheveux dans un semblant de crête, avant de les sentir à nouveau s'aplatir.

En bandoulière dans son dos, se tenait sa femme, celle qui enchantait ses jours et berçait ses nuits. Sa guitare, c'était sa vie, sa plus fidèle compagne, envoûtante comme une de ses filles aux paupières fardées et regards de biche. Seulement, elle, elle avait une qualité qui la rendait vingt fois supérieure aux autres : elle ne chantait que lorsqu'il venait caresser son ventre tendrement, sans avoir besoin de piailler incessamment. Et il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de savoir apprécier le silence avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, il avait ressenti le besoin de retourner près de la vieille gare délabrée. Il y avait passé une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence, à regarder les trains partir pour des horizons toujours plus lointains. Il rêvait de s'en aller, de découvrir le monde, mais à trente ans passés, il devait constater que malgré tout, il n'avait jamais pu quitter les lieux. Trop de souvenirs, d'émotions à chaque foulée. Le paysage dévasté aux alentours, les guichets fermés, les vitres brisées, les wagons rouillés, les rails envahis de hautes herbes, rien n'avait pu entacher son attachement à la place. Souvent, il y revenait, s'asseyait au bord du quai n°1 et attendait les trains. Plus aucun d'eux ne venait bien sûr, à plus forte raison maintenant que l'acide et les bombes avaient pris un malin plaisir à couper les voies de communication. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il avait tout son temps.

Les distributeurs étaient restés à leur place, stoïques comme des soldats avec leurs vitres défoncées. Franky n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir un Cola, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'en trouver, d'ailleurs il était ardu de dénicher quoique ce soit désormais. Les âmes en peines erraient dans la ville à la recherche de la moindre pitance, prêtes à s'entre-dévorer pour mieux s'accrocher à une maigre parcelle de vie. Lui, il avait décidé que quand tout le Cola aurait disparu à jamais dans les tréfonds de son estomac, il s'en irait marcher le long des rails. Il finirait forcément par arriver quelque part, même si la route était détruite par endroit, il avait confiance en elle.

Tom, son père adoptif, avait passé sa vie à la construire, à concevoir les trains qui y rouleraient. Il n'était pas originaire du coin, et pour ça, les gens le considéraient d'un œil méprisant. Une saloperie d'immigré, qui ferait mieux de rentrer dans son sale pays au lieu de voler du travail à d'honnêtes hommes. Il avait fini par être arrêté par des officiers ripoux, qui le soupçonnaient d'avoir collaboré avec une mafia puissante qui ébranlait les autorités. Il avait été condamné à la peine capitale, peu s'en étaient émus.

Franky ne s'en était jamais complètement remis. Il essayait de rester philosophe, mais l'absence même de tombe où se recueillir lui brisait le cœur. Il lui avait alors construit un petit mausolée, près des hangars. Ils avaient été bombardés, le mausolée détruit, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en bâtir un autre.

Alors qu'il allait laisser pendre ses jambes sur le bord du quai, il vit que quelqu'un était déjà là, une valise à ses côtés. Perchée sur des talons vertigineux, une jolie brunette semblait absorbée par la lecture d'un ouvrage imposant qu'elle devait tenir à deux mains. La chaleur ne semblait pas l'incommoder, elle paraissait extrêmement sereine. C'était un air devenu rare, tant à avoir qu'apercevoir, et l'amateur de chemises à motifs se sentit ravi de pouvoir en observer un. Mal à l'aise, avec cette impression de voyeurisme qui lui collait à la peau, il releva ses cheveux et se figea quand il comprit qu'elle le regardait depuis un moment, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pas vraiment intimidé mais intrigué. Cette fille était un mystère à elle toute seule, elle lui donnait cruellement envie de la résoudre, de comprendre qui elle était, pourquoi elle l'était.

Ils se parlèrent longuement. Elle avait des choses à raconter, à confier, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle croiserait un être humain. Elle s'appelait Robin -elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille, lui non plus-, était archéologue et aurait du partir pour le sud depuis plusieurs mois déjà. On l'attendait là-bas, pour des affaires précisa-t-elle. Leur conversation s'entrecoupait de silences contemplatifs, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Franky buvait du Cola, elle avait du café dans un thermos. La cité au loin brûlait sous les coups du soleil, le ciel était clair, sans nuages ni avions, et tout semblait paisible.

« — Vous attendez quelque chose ? s'enquit-il enfin

— Je ne sais pas. Un train peut être ?

— Il n'y en a plus. C'est trop tard.

— Marchons un peu le long de la voie alors, si vous le voulez bien. »

Elle fit mine de prendre sa valise, mais il lui confisqua, prétextant, un peu bourru, qu'il ferait mieux de la porter lui-même. Leur promenade dura le reste de l'après-midi, toute la soirée, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'arrêter. De temps en temps, ils s'octroyaient une pause, buvaient, mangeaient, repartaient.

Suivant le tracé des rails, ils finirent par rejoindre le sud du pays qu'on disait alors épargné. Il l'était si bien qu'il n'en restait que de la poussière, et de vieilles histoires. Ils s'offrirent un nouveau sourire et continuèrent leur route.


	5. Ferraille

Rating: K+ toujours, on s'assagit, mais p'têt pas pour longtemps :')

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: Kidd/Killer

N/A: Je remercie Emo.16 qui me flatte beaucoup et qui devrait faire gaffe à pas me donner un ego surdimensionné, cette chère Elena, et GruviaCrazy. D'ailleurs ma chérie, navrée de t'apprendre qu'il n'y aura ni ZoSan, ni AceLu ici. Je sais, ça me rapporterait du lectorat mais...D'autres les écrivent bien mieux que moi. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets qu'on verra Sanji pour un prochain ficlet. Sans algue de compagnie :D

* * *

**Ferraille**

Kidd sourit, amer. L'oiseau ne bougeait plus, une aile brûlée. Il le posa sur son établi, se penchant pour mieux regarder les dégâts causés par la pluie. Il saisit la bouteille de rhum à côté de lui, but une gorgée au goulot pour se donner de l'ardeur. Puis, remettant ses larges lunettes en place sur son nez, entreprit de bâtir à nouveau son château en Espagne croulant.

De l'autre côté de la cloison fine, il entendait le bruit de la pierre à aiguiser que Killer aimait faire chanter. Chaque couteau, chaque lame était parfaitement affûté depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée sous les décombres. Tous les deux avaient regardé la ville brûler, fascinés par les flammes lascives qui léchaient les immeubles, provoquant plus de cris que de soupirs. L'un près de l'autre, ils avaient contemplé la chute de Babel. Ils auraient pu trouver le spectacle plaisant, réveillant quelques bas-instincts dans leur ventre. Pourtant, les lèvres serrées, ils n'avaient pas pu se réjouir. Heat, enfermé au treizième étage d'un HLM minable, avait senti lentement, insidieusement, la fumée entraver ses poumons. Il était mort comme il avait vécu, en silence et résigné. Et ça leur filait la gerbe de savoir que personne ne s'en émouvait, surtout pas les autorités. Les pertes civiles étaient inéluctables disaient-ils. Sauf que voilà, Heat n'était pas un civil, il était leur ami.

Ils n'avaient pas pleuré pour autant. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils devaient survivre. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, trop souvent jeûné. Et puis, forgeant leurs propres armes, les revendant au plus offrant dans les marchés noirs florissants, ils avait su se créer un nom. Les mafias venaient se fournir auprès d'eux, moyennant quoi, ils pouvaient manger quotidiennement à leur faim. Les regrets ne venaient pas les encombrer, supplantés par l'appât du gain. Ils n'étaient qu'humains après tout.

Ils s'étaient isolés près de la décharge pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des mendiants. Les carcasses de bagnoles rouillées, les vieux lave-vaisselles béants, les peluches au ventre déchiré, saignant leur rembourrage autour d'elles, étaient de bien plus paisibles voisins. Eux se contentaient d'être cassés, de rares portières gémissant parfois pour mieux alourdir le silence. Ils étaient une compagnie paisible, presque apaisante.

La pierre se tut. Le choc des santiags contre le sol traversa les murs cartonnés. Le roux n'y fit pas attention, concentré à l'extrême sur le semblant de vie entre ses doigts. Bientôt, l'oiseau se remettrait à piailler gaiement.

Killer s'assit sur le perron sale, protégé par un auvent miteux. Il alluma sa clope, les mains tremblantes. La tête levée vers le ciel, il essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait vu les étoiles. Ça lui semblait tellement lointain qu'il se demanda si elles n'avaient pas simplement disparu. La nuit était désormais d'un noir d'encre, obstruée de lourds nuages de pollution ou de poussière, il ne savait pas trop. Il n'était pas d'un naturel sentimental, pourtant leur perte lui pesait. Alors il se laissait aller à une rêverie aveugle, cherchant le moyen d'aller rallumer ces diamants rassurants.

Un regard vers la pendule à la vitre brisée suspendue au mur lui rappela ses devoirs. Éteignant sa cigarette sous son talon, il attrapa son casque. Il était temps pour lui de se déshumaniser, de faire disparaître son visage pour devenir plus cruel encore. Sous le heaume, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La misère, le malheur, la faim ricochaient contre son armure métallique. La mort elle-même s'y heurtait. Il pouvait enjamber les cadavres sans rien ressentir, si ce n'est du dégoût pour cette sale odeur de putréfaction. Ainsi, il pouvait être le plus intraitable des hommes, ce qui était un avantage lors de négociations entêtées.

La famille Donquixote faisait partie de leur clientèle régulière. Aujourd'hui encore, ils devaient honorer une nouvelle commande. Killer était fier du talent de son cadet, qui se montrait le plus souvent ombrageux mais indéniablement passionné. Il avait voulu être mécano, mais les circonstances lui laissaient le champ-libre pour construire des armes ravageuses. Un émissaire arriverait avant seize heures récupérer une demi-douzaine de dagues. Le casqué avait passé de longues heures à les aiguiser et tailler les manches. Leur travail d'orfèvre serait vendu à un bon prix, comme toujours.

La transaction achevée, il se laissa tomber sur un lave-linge hors d'usage qui traînait là. Un rat qui avait le malheur de passer par là se retrouva bien vite avec une lame fichée dans son petit corps. Killer les éliminait tous, méthodiquement, par peur de voir le typhus les frapper. Il avait entendu dire qu'en ville, ceux qui ne mourraient pas de faim, crevaient bouffés par les saloperies que

trimbalaient les rats dans leur fourrure parasitée. D'ailleurs, à force de se repaître de cadavres, ceux-ci devenaient terriblement gras, et étaient à leur tour dévorés par les hommes. Certains en tiraient profit, délivrant de fausses panacées coûteuses aux crédules.

Kidd retira ses lunettes, observant son œuvre. Heureux comme un gosse, il se rua dehors. Un dernier coup de clef, et l'oiseau s'envola, battant l'air de ses ailes mécaniques. Et alors qu'il gravissait le ciel, il ouvrit son large bec métallique pour laisser chanter la boîte à musique dans son thorax.

Killer sourit discrètement, une petite fossette creusant sa joue. Ils n'étaient peut être que des trafiquants, des profiteurs, des voleurs, mais ils essayaient tous deux, à leur façon, de redonner de la vie dans l'immensité azur au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« J'te l'avais dit Killer qu'il volerait c'ui-là ! »


End file.
